The present invention relates to fluid packaging.
The present invention particularly relates to packaging using thin-walled extrusion blow moulded plastics bottles for fluids such as milk, which require to be filled and closed in a resealable manner.
The invention also relates to resealable cap closures for use with plastics bottles or composite material cans, and more specifically to such closures which provide tamper evidence.
In the specification that follows problems of packaging milk are specifically addressed. However, it will be appreciated that other pourable fluids such as fruit juice present similar packaging problems. The present invention is, however, only concerned with fluids that are not required to be packed in a pressurised manner. Accordingly, the problems of packaging carbonated drinks are not addressed.
The present invention in one aspect is also specifically concerned with types of packaging where the weight of the container is an issue and therefore relates specifically to thin-walled blow moulded plastics bottles.
In another aspect, the invention is concerned with resealable cap closures that reveal when tampering has taken place